Happily Ever After
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, Michel a fait une promesse à son petit frère. Une promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue.


**Happily Ever After**

« Bordel de Papa ! » lâcha Michel, exaspéré.

Plutôt affronter une horde de Léviathans avec une main attachée dans le dos que d'avoir à faire une seule minute supplémentaire de paperasse !

Si seulement Lucifer arrêtait de lui refourguer la plus grande partie de ses papiers administratifs, ça pourrait aller. Mais non, il préférait aller buller et faisait semblant d'être sourd dès qu'on prononçait le mot « formulaire » ! Cela dit, le Prince des Archanges ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La paperasse, c'était tout bonnement l'horreur.

Bon, il y en avait qui aimaient ça, comme sa jeune secrétaire bigrement trop sexy aux ravissants yeux bleus, mais honnêtement, ça restait rare. Et du point de vue de Michel, c'était un signe de santé mentale déficiente.

(Bizarrement, lorsqu'il avait dit ça à Raphaël, le guérisseur avait failli s'étrangler de rire.)

Se passant une main sur la figure, le Protecteur laissa échapper un long soupir douloureux. A côté de la montagne de dossiers empilée sur son bureau, le Déluge serait une partie de plaisir…

En parlant du Déluge, il n'avait pas complété le dossier…

_Nom de Toi, Père, pourquoi avoir inventé la bureaucratie ?_

Au moment où il s'emparait de la chemise posée sur le dessus de la pile, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Oui ! » aboya Michel.

Planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, Gabriel sursauta.

Michel se traita intérieurement d'abruti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » interrogea-t-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix.

Le petit Archange – comment pouvait-on être aussi petit ? – cligna de ses yeux jaunes mais ne répondit pas, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds nus.

« Gaby » ne put s'empêcher de gronder Michel. « J'ai du travail. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. »

L'enfant – en dépit de ses huit ans, il en faisait à peine cinq – cligna à nouveau des yeux, l'air inhabituellement sérieux. Sur sa petite bouille d'habitude si espiègle, c'était dérangeant.

Au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche, Gabriel s'avança et s'empara d'un presse-papier posé sur le bureau de son aîné – une grenouille en verre bleu.

« Hé là » protesta Michel. « Repose ça. »

Gabriel gonfla les joues et serra la grenouille contre lui. Le Prince des Archanges ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois. Après toute une matinée passée au bureau, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir rectifier un caprice de son petit frère.

Gabriel sourit d'un seul coup, exhibant ses dents de lait. Il contourna le bureau, et sans lâcher la grenouille, essaya de grimper sur les genoux de Michel.

« Gaby, ce n'est _vraiment _pas le moment… » tenta de s'insurger le Prince des Archanges.

L'enfant leva la tête et lui fit son regard de chien abandonné sous une pluie glaciale par un maître indigne. Michel se liquéfia immédiatement.

On pouvait oublier les Léviathans et leurs dards empoisonnés, les yeux de cocker d'un bébé ange étaient bien plus dangereux.

Michel saisit son cadet sous les aisselles et le plaça sur ses genoux. Gabriel se lova aussitôt contre sa poitrine.

« Tu me racontes une histoire ? » supplia-t-il.

« Gabriel, je n'ai pas le t… »

Les yeux de chiot humide refirent leur apparition. _Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rendre aussi adorable ce petit saligaud ?_

Il poussa un gros soupir.

« Il était une fois » commença-t-il d'un ton résigné, « un être tout-puissant qui se sentait très seul. Le seul compagnon qu'il avait alors était plutôt… effrayant, et pas franchement le genre à bavarder. A un moment – je dis un moment parce qu'il n'existait pas encore de jours et de nuits – l'être se dit que ça suffisait comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » interrogea Gabriel en jouant avec la grenouille.

« Et bien, il a décidé qu'il allait se créer des compagnons. De cette façon, il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul. Mais ces compagnons ne pouvaient pas vivre dans les mêmes conditions que lui. Alors cet être… »

« Qui s'appelait Maman » décréta Gabriel.

Michel avala de travers.

« Où as-tu appris ce mot-là ? »

« Ben… C'est Père qui m'a dit que je pouvais lui dire Maman, parce qu'il est les deux. »

Le Prince des Archanges resta bouche bée.

« Miiish » protesta l'enfant. « La suite ! »

« Heu, donc Maman entreprit de créer le monde. D'abord la lumière, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ensuite il a créé l'Univers, et il l'a rempli d'étoiles et de planètes. Et sur une de ces planètes, il a mis des arbres, des animaux… »

« Mais pas des gens ? » s'étonna Gabriel.

« J'y viens, petit oiseau. Une fois après avoir fini de décorer la planète, Maman a créé des animaux un peu particuliers. Des gros serpents noirs, qui savaient penser et parler, et qui auraient pu lui tenir compagnie. »

« Mais ? »

« Et bien, les serpents n'ont pas voulu aimer Maman en retour. Ils ont même essayé de lui faire du mal. Alors il les a mis au coin, dans un endroit qu'il avait inventé rien que pour ça. »

Gabriel frissonna.

« Les serpents sont toujours au coin ? »

Michel caressa les cheveux rouges de son petit frère.

« Oui. Et ils n'ont pas le droit d'en sortir, parce que sinon, ils seraient vilains à nouveau. »

« Si je suis vilain, est-ce que j'irais au coin avec les serpents ? Zacharie m'a dit que j'étais vilain. »

Le cœur de Michel fit un bond.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un petit oiseau comme toi irait au coin dans un endroit tout noir plein de gros méchants serpents ? Il serait peut-être mis hors de chez lui pour un petit moment, mais on ne l'enverrait quand même pas se faire manger tout cru. »

Gabriel sourit et ses ailes s'agitèrent.

« Maman a fait quoi, après ? »

« Et bien, il a été un peu triste, puis il a décidé de réessayer. Mais cette fois, il a créé des gens. Des gens très beaux, avec des ailes d'oiseau pour pouvoir voler. Et il leur a donné un grand jardin où ils pourraient jouer et venir lui parler. »

Les grands yeux jaunes de Gabriel scintillèrent.

« Alors Maman ne s'est plus jamais senti tout seul ? »

« Non, plus jamais » assura Michel. « Parce tous les enfants ailés qu'il avait faits l'aimaient profondément, et il les aimait très fort en retour. »

« Il a eu des chouchous ? » demanda l'enfant. « Hester, elle ne veut partager sa glace qu'avec Inias, et quand j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait mieux que moi. »

Michel sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser en écoutant l'exemple.

« Et bien, il aimait tous ses enfants… Mais c'est vrai qu'il y en avait qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup. Quatre en fait. »

« Décris-les ! » s'écria Gabriel avec enthousiasme.

« Le premier était très fort, très gentil et très dévoué à toute sa famille… »

« Et très bête » lança gaiment Gabriel.

« Quand même pas… »

« Mais si ! Parce qu'un jour il aurait trébuché sur ses propres ailes et puis il serait rentré dans un arbre ! Il faut vraiment être bête pour ça ! »

Michel s'étrangla. _Lucifer, tu va me payer ça !_

« Très bien. Le deuxième était très beau, mais il avait tendance à parler trop et il ne disait que tout un tas d'idioties » lâcha le Prince des Archanges. « En fait, il était presque sûr qu'il était né sans rien dans la tête ! »

Gabriel pouffa. _Prends ça, Luci ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de lui raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes._

« Et après ? »

« Le troisième était _grinchu_, comme on dit. Mais très gentil. Seulement, il ne savait pas très bien le montrer. »

« Et le quatrième ? »

« Et bien, c'était un tout petit oiseau, qui mettait le bazar partout, qui rigolait beaucoup et qui posait tout un tas de questions ! » déclara Michel en chatouillant son petit frère dans le cou.

Gabriel poussa un petit cri et gigota, manquant presque de glisser des genoux de son frère.

« Et après ? » interrogea-t-il dès qu'il se fut repris.

« Et après c'est tout. Tout le monde a vécu heureux pour toujours dans le jardin. »

« Ooooh » fit Gabriel, l'air très impressionné.

Pour être franc, Michel ne savait pas d'où il sortait cette formule. _Heureux pour toujours_, non mais ! Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire davantage dans la guimauve ?

La voix aigüe de Gabriel l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Mish ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit oiseau ? »

« Est-ce que tu ferais du mal à Luci ? »

Le Prince des Archanges sursauta. Gabriel dardait sur lui des yeux jaunes étrangement âgés, qui vieillissaient son petit minois.

« Mais non, enfin ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Gabriel se contenta de sourire et se serra contre son grand frère.

« Redis la dernière phrase de l'histoire, s'il te plaît. »

Un peu troublé, Michel s'exécuta néanmoins.

« Tout le monde a vécu heureux pour toujours dans le jardin. »

Gabriel enfouit le visage dans la tunique de Michel.

« Tu me le jures ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'on vivra heureux pour toujours ? »

Le Prince des Archanges sourit.

« Bien sûr que oui. On sera toujours ensemble. Toujours heureux. Je te le promets. »


End file.
